Gecki
Overview Gecki is a female maine coon and leader of the new Cats. Basic Information Gecki is a female maine coon. She has a grey pelt. Personality Gecki is intelligent, confident, and determined. She is loyal to herself and her own beliefs and morals. Gecki is rather serious and stoic, especially around strangers and her enemies. She doesn't want to display any vulnerability to those she doesn't trust, or to those who look up to her as an authority figure, in order to maintain her presentation of being a confident and calculated leader. Though Gecki isn't too fond of any plans involving deceit or manipulation, she can be rather sly and cruel when need be. Despite her seeming aloof and unfeeling at first, Gecki tends to be rather optimistic and friendly for a Dark Rider ally. She is polite, level-headed, and fair to others. She is incredibly loyal to her family and friends, and can often be more forgiving than she should be. History Gecki was born in the Mikoni Clan, though shortly after her birth, the clan was attacked by the Valouk Pack. Gecki was stolen and enslaved by the pack, often being tortured for their amusement. Growing up alone in this environment, Gecki never had any hope of being saved or shown any kindness, she assumed this was how she was meant to be treated for being a cat. However, one day, Eria and Hevra from the Kwasi Pride heard of a cat being enslaved, and decided to set out to rescue her. They were able to sneak in and break Gecki free from the dogs' prison, and took her back to the Kwasi Pride. They adopted her as their own child, and helped teach Gecki to be more confident in herself. Gecki worked hard to improve her sense of self-worth, though swore revenge against the dogs who enslaved her for so long. She became leader of the new generation of Cats, wanting to lead her group to victory. Relationships Family Moto - Grandfather Misuli - Grandmother Wivu - Grandfather Hisia - Grandmother Lehoi - Biological Father Andra - Biological Mother Eria - Mother Hevra - Mother Rusla - Sister Friends Umri Fleck Hika Rocknue Kukua Affiliation Gecki is the leader of The Cats, and an ally of The Dark Riders. Gecki was formerly the heiress of The Mikoni Clan. She is now the queen of The Kwasi Pride. She also co-owns The Dhaifu Clan. Power She has the power of Smoke. Her superpower is to fill the air around the killer into poisonous smoke while she turns into a tiger made of poison, fire, and plasma. It is activated by the deaths of Andra, Lehoi, Eria, Hevra, Rusla, Hatua, Hocarri, Tuli, Laini, Nilrin, Umri, Sanamu, Spaki, Hesia, Cylsti, Iska, Rateria, Safie, Lohre, Hofu, Velie, Jaylistra, Ficha, Rydice, Selai, Fleck, Rocknue, Hika, Draehal, Hufuer, Accara, Egra, Kukua, Ailria, Dokuni, Boone, Shrown, Siagi, Vusa, or anyone else in Kwasi Lands, Dhaifu Clan, or any of the other secret territories.Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Cats Category:Maine Coons Category:The Cats Category:Smoke